Perhaps, A little bit longer?
by Detailed NiteMares
Summary: They were on their death beds, waiting to be rescued. During that time, they want to tell each other everything, but can't. Will they survive, or will they perish? Only to be known as far away hero's of Konoha?


**DM: D: Tissue's may be needed! My first attempt at a one-shot, and a lot of character death. ;A;**

**Disclaimer: I'm saving up for it, but currently, I do not own either my life or this story... The story belongs to somebody else.**

**My life belongs to my mother. D: Help me?**

She just laid there. As always, with her loving smile. Her eyes always seemed to smile with her. Always. Her head twisted in his direction, and her hand moved towards his own. She was still smiling at him.

Her eyes disappeared behind her eyelids, and the blinking was always slower then the last.

He wanted to reach out and hold her. But something told him no. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and kiss her. But the thing deep inside his heart told him to never touch her, to never kiss her.

Most of all, he wanted to say he _loved _her. But he just couldn't do it. Nothing told him not to, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He moved out of her grasp. His eye looking the other way. He didn't want to hurt her again.

She wasn't smiling anymore. Her eyes, which were always smiling, had faded. Rivers of water cascaded down her porcelain skin.

The blood splatter intermingled with the tears.

She just wanted to hold his hand once. She wanted to know what it was like to be loved. Her tears came out faster. She didn't want to smile anymore, she always hid everything with a smile.

Why?

She never knew why. Just that whenever she did, people would be happier. She always liked people being happy.

More tears.

Right now, she would do anything for him. She would _die_ for him, something she had been doing for years.

The rain fell harder now. They looked at each other. They could hear the yells of the others. Shifting, the girl placed her hand inside of the males. His hand tightened around her own. He guessed that she could take the pain a little bit longer.

They would be found soon, and all would be right.

"Sakura!" The girl moved her head towards the sound of her name. She smiled again, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Sasuke!" The boy moved his head, as well, to the loud voice. He never smiled, but smirked. The Uchiha way.

The couple looked back at each other. The boy knew the girl was far more injured then he was, and it was necessary that she be found soon.

Before he could say a thing, he blacked out. The girl already gone, sucked into the depths of the darkness that consumed both their minds from the wounds inflicted on their bodies.

**Perhaps... Perhaps they could wait just a bit longer?**

Sasuke Uchiha lowered his gaze towards the stone before him. Another stone sat beside it, but he wasn't interested in it.

With a silent cry that only echoed through his eyes, he fell down towards the gravestone. He hands wrapping around it, and tears spilled on it's rough surface.

He caressed the granite and rubbed his face against it.

More tears were spilled on the beautiful surface.

He missed her.

The wind blew with a sole purpose, and Sasuke wished he could float away with it. He traced the name engraved into the stone.

_Sakura Haruno_

There was no date of birth, or date of death. Just a few words the expressed who she was.

Sasuke tightened his hands into fists and hit the ground below him, hard. Why did she have to die?

_**WHY?**_

He slumped forwards, his anger gone, replaced with such sadness that it hurt.

Sitting up, he reclaimed his spot on the stone. His hands caressing it again. His legs sprawled outwards.

She didn't _deserve_ to die.

She was suppose to live forever, with him.

Normally, the Uchiha would never express such emotion. But this hurt so badly. He wanted to scream, cry out. He would take his life, and give it to her. If only to see her once more.

He dragged himself away from the grave. His head hung low, and his heart even lower. He stayed like that for a few moments.

He was about to start on a fresh new wave of tears, when he heard a giggle behind him.

Sasuke turned around. An open hand before his eyes.

His eyes followed upwards and towards an Angelic face.

The pink hair was a signature item. Reaching for her hand, almost scared that she would disappear, and placed in hers.

He allowed the girl to pull him up, his hand gripped her own. In a _lover's_ fashion.

As the two walked away, Sasuke finally looked back at the other gravestone. It was faint, but the writing could be seen.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

The wind blew again, and soon, both were cast away in a flurry of leaves and petals.

Sasuke supposed they could wait a bit longer.

Yes.

A bit longer.

Naruto shivered.

Wrapping his coat tighter around his body, he dropped the flowers he was holding, and looked back towards the flurry of leaves that blew behind him.

Frowning, he turned back to the gravestones. There were two of them, including one on the side. Teetering over to it, he sighed.

_Naruto Uzamaki_

Looking back to the leaves, he frowned again.

"You guys! Wait up!" Running, he stopped and looked back at the gravestones. The three stones loomed with a beautiful fashion. Behind the three, was a statue of the departed.

Smiling, Naruto ran after the couple. Soon, his own body was swept away.

'_Kakashi-Sensei... You are the only one left.'_

The wind blew upwards and over Konoha. The leaves danced among the streets, and past the Hokage monument.

They twirled with enthusiasm, before disappearing all together.

It was a new beginning for Team 7, and a new beginning for Konoha itself.

DM: Well then. I don't know if this portrays a LOT of emotion to you guys, but it does for me. -Cries-

I didn't know if I should have killed off Naruto or not, but I decided to because then the last bit would fit a bit better.

There's SAP. D: Please, tell me if you guys liked it or not. ;A; I feel that it hasn't reached 'Crying hardcore' potential yet.

SONG: _Mirror_ by Barlow Girl

Obviously I want you to R&R. D 


End file.
